


Catfishing Gone Wrong

by MadameJustice



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Difference, Baron is a Jerk, Catfishing, Con Artists, Fake profiles, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Scamming, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameJustice/pseuds/MadameJustice
Summary: After months on end of constant Catfishing and scamming the men out of their money, Dean is caught. With Sami and Baron on the run from the men they screwed, Dean is left to feel the wrath of a man he hurt the most. Roman Reigns. Who has him in his clutches and won't let him go until he reveals the hideout of the other two.





	1. Being Daddy's Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! It's me, Madame Justice. I'M BACK!  
> It feels so great to be back and shipping these AMAZING WRESTLERS!!!! Most of my previous work got deleted...it's a long story. I'm very sorry, I hope no one is mad at me. But I returned to AO3 with some of the stories I was able to rescue. I'm upset too about the deletion. I'm not sure if I will re-write the lost ones or just make new ones. 
> 
> Can you guys forgive me? Anyways, enjoy! ^_^

It was supposed to be harmless. A quick way to make cash. They truly believed that no one would get hurt. Sure, maybe some perverts, maybe some slobs that would never feel the romantic touch of a woman, but never someone like Finn or Styles, certainly no one like Roman. The three friends pretended to be women, promising the men to be their 'lovers', give them children, to spend the rest of their lives with them.

Baron went by Bonnie.

Sami was called Hannah.

Dean was Deanna.

Not much thought went into their names but there was only so much one could do with a fake identity. Hell, the only reason why Baron picked Bonnie was because of all those nights watching Family Guy while thinking of ways to come up with extra cash. With Dean, it would have been Darlene if not for Sami's constant nagging of how the name made him sound like 'an old woman'. Baron agreed too, saying the name made him sound suspicious. Almost as if the name was screaming scam artist.

Sure, they spent hours talking to these men. Typing up love letters, good morning messages, anything to keep the men from suspecting foul play. Pictures were sent. Nothing special, just some fake images that the men googled. Images of young women being sent while their victims appeared to be none the wiser. Rather old the pictures were. Most came from inactive social media accounts and some from explicit websites. Of course, they asked to meet the 'women' but all that got them were requests for money. Money to use to buy a plane ticket to see them. The money was used but not to see the men.

Baron got the most. Able to swindle Finn out of tens of thousands of dollars. Able to get a new apartment and, his new pride procession, that motorcycle. Dean always forgot what type it was, he just thought every motorcycle was a Harley Davis. Not caring enough to learn about the other companies. Sami used his cash to go on trips, splurged a little to buy first class seats. Dean was smart with his. Then again, he was never much of a big spender. The closest he came to splurging was buying a new leather jacket.

Like all wrongdoers, the thought of getting caught never came to mind.

They didn't know how it happened, how the men found out, how the men found **them.**

Sami was the first to go into hiding. Then Baron after using very colorful language when receiving a call from a certain **_angry_ ** Irishman. Or, as Baron called him, a "pissed off leprechaun". After that, they were nowhere to be found. All Dean could do was hope that his friends made it to safety. Looking back at it now, he realized that all that hoping should have been for himself and not the two that got him into this mess in the first place!

 

Now Roman had him. All to himself. To do whatever he pleased.

There was nothing Dean could do about it.

There was no computer to hide behind.

 

 

**________________**

 

"Talk!"

SMACK!

"Talk!"

SMACK!

**"TALK!"**

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Ahhhh!"

 

"All this can be over if you just tell me where they are, Ambrose." Using the crop to lift his chin up, making their eyes meet once more. "Now, talk!"

"I-...I'm not telling you... where they are!" The words he would soon regret by the end of the night. Nothing he could do but squirm in the restraints, feeling nothing but the hard whips of that riding crop and crippling pleasure coming from that vibrating plug. "...I don't care what you do to me!"

He was silenced with a kiss. Roman down on one knee and his hands wrapped around Dean's neck. His tongue explored every inch, biting his lip just before breaking apart. "Why don't you stay here and be daddy's lover?"

 

**"N-...NO!"**

 

"Why not? Don't you like me? I ain't handsome like Corbin and Zayn are?" Mere questions asked just to taunt, the blue orbs now eye level with his crotch. "You went and made daddy hard."

He wanted to scream no, he wanted to stop his body from caving in. He didn't. Something took full control over his body, something made him like...this.

"I don't know who I like more...innocent, sweet Deanna or your feisty self. " This was punishment for all the times he lied to Roman, for all the times he took Roman's money, all the times he played Roman for a fool.

"After a good thirty or forty thrusts and I'll be slidin' in and out of this hole like it's your mouth." The glint in his eye always made Dean shiver, feeling the lust overpower him completely. Body coated in sweat, his member raging hard and his heart racing. He didn't know if he was scared or getting an adrenaline rush. "Maybe after that, you can tell me where Bonnie and Hannah are?"

"Please, Ro-...You know I can't tell ya...!"

"Finn and AJ are worried sick about their sweethearts...just like I was when I found out Deanna wasn't Deanna." Hot whispers in his ear, followed by heated kisses were the farthest thing from helpful. Roman was a very sexual man. He knew all the right places to touch, what to say, and the sex had yet to start. "Baby, I love you." Another shiver. "I want to make you happy." Another heated kiss. "I want you to be mine."

"You're crazy, Reigns!"

"Crazy in love."

**"F-! ...FUCK YOU!"**

 

"No thanks, I'd rather fuck you." With the blonde now on his back, it didn't take long for the larger man to explore every inch. His lips attacking the pale neck, his hand stroking the hard cock and his own cock pressed against Dean's thigh. "Come on, baby...just tell me where they are? Please?" Their eyes met once more. At this point, Dean didn't know what was more intense. The beginning of a long, rough punishment or Roman staring deep into his eye.

"I'm sorry..." His body was barking at him to just cough up the two but his heart was telling him to keep quiet. "I'm so sorry...I just can't." They were his friends, he couldn't sell them out. To the rest of the world, they were scammers but Dean saw passed that. "I can't tell you..."

"I'll be gentle if you tell me."

"They're hiding out in some hotel on Old York Avenue! Room 509!" Then again, friends come and go but this was once in a lifetime. "Ah, God! Baby, please just fuck me!"


	2. Redemption VS Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sami wants nothing more than to be forgiven while Baron still believes he's done nothing wrong.

The sounds of branches hitting the window made him hold onto Roman tighter.

"S'okay, baby. The mean ol' rain can't hurt you." Reassurance from Roman was almost better than his kisses...almost better than his cuddles...almost better than their lovemaking. Alright, maybe not better than sex but good enough. "You scared?"

"No...just worried."

"Bout what?"

_"...Bonnie and Hannah.”_

 

 

_**_________** _

 

 

 

"They're gonna find us, Baron." The only thought running through his mind. It was all he could think about, all he could focus on and how, in the end, it would all blow up in their faces.

"No, they're not." Still in denial, refusing to believe they did anything wrong. "AJ's over in Atlanta and my guy's all the way over in Ireland." Reassurance was given on a daily basis, the location of the men they angered, was the only thing keeping him at ease. "He is literally thousands of miles away from us." That was the only thing keeping Baron from going crazy, the only thing keeping him calm and collected. Sami knew Baron felt no remorse, he was in no position to judge. The second an irate email came through from a certain southerner, Sami was the first one to take off. "And AJ's a few hundred away from you."

"Then why are we here? Why are we hiding from the guy down in Georgia? Why are we hiding from a guy that's four thousand miles away?"

**"It's called being careful, Zayn!"**

"We're running _**away**_ from them, Baron!" While the guilt was eating one of them alive, denial took full control over the other. Baron was too proud to admit he did anything wrong. Excuse after excuse was his motto, the only way to make him feel better about himself, to feel free, to feel innocent. "This is wrong! We _stole_ from those men!"

A long sigh of annoyance being released before running a hand down his face. Looking Sami right in the eyes, he showed his true colors. Baron Corbin was relentless, ruthless, belligerent and he was going to stay that way. "Let me tell you something I wished someone had told me back when I was... _like you._ "

"That thing called guilt you're feeling? Those things you have called morals? Are forced upon you by society so no one will know what a true human being really is." All that earned him was a confused look, unaware of what the taller man was getting at.

"We love seeing the ones we despise, the ones we hate, in pure agony!" He snarled, stepping closer to stare down his accomplice. "We only care about ourselves because we all know that when we do, we rise to the top."

_"We're selfish."_

"The only reason we stopped doing that was that all the losers created this disease we all know as sympathy."

"It was created so the losers could be on the same level as winners by bringing them down! It was made so the idiots could feel smart for once in their **pathetic** lives. It's here on earth so all worthless people can feel like they matter when we all know they _never_ will!"

"You're a monster!" He knew Baron was rough on the outside, certainly no softie but never did he expect such a vicious demeanor. There was no emotion in Baron and if there was, anger was the only thing there. His blank expressions helped him disconnect from their wrongdoing.

"Hey!" Pointing at Sami, almost a way of telling him to watch his mouth. "You were the first one to go into hiding! You weren't complaining when you were sittin' pretty, first class, on your way to Greece."

"You want his forgiveness so bad? Fine, go ahead!"

"But where are you going to get ten grand from? Huh?" Baron was right. That money was long gone. There was no way of paying AJ back, even if Sami could somehow get his hands on _ten thousand dollars_ the only thing his victim might want was to do bodily harm amongst them all. "That's right, no where! Now, get out all your cash and count it! We're gonna be here a while."

"For how long?"

**"Until we're in the clear!"**

"Are you insane?! What about our jobs? What about our homes?" The whole idea of running away seemed great in the beginning. Their plan was to spend a weekend at some hotel, order room service, and wait until the men walked out of their lives for good. "You were the one that dragged me and Dean into this! You started this, you started all of this!" Everything stopped, Baron turned back to look him dead in the eyes. His blank expression returned but it wouldn't last long. Sami was at his breaking point while Baron did everything in his power to disconnect from it all.

"What I did on that website was for every girl out there those guys prey on!" Beginning to turn the tables, another thing Baron was good at. "They deserve someone who'll be their slave? Who'll be their fuckin' baby factory? Hell, Balor was basically trying to **_buy_ ** a wife! He didn't care about me! He sure as fuck didn't _**love**_ me!"

"Those guys would've done the same thing to us if they were clever enough." Spitting venom and his eyes bloodshot, battling both his demons and Sami's pleas for redemption. "Take your guy for instance," Barely above a whisper, refusing to back down. Yelling didn't help so maybe soft words would help the ginger understand. "Would you even kiss that? Hell no!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! It's me, Madame Justice. I'M BACK!  
> It feels so great to be back and shipping these AMAZING WRESTLERS!!!! Most of my previous work got deleted...it's a long story. I'm very sorry, I hope no one is mad at me. But I returned to AO3 with some of the stories I was able to rescue. I'm upset too about the deletion. I'm not sure if I will re-write the lost ones or just make new ones.
> 
> Can you guys forgive me? Anyways, enjoy! ^_^


	3. Allen's Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sami hates it when Baron leaves the motel and is gone for long periods of time. The reason why? Sami is left to think about what he's done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is...I've created a monster. >_<

_"Would you even kiss that?”_  

**_"Hell no!"_ **

 Baron was wrong. Sami would kiss _that_. A.J. wanted to kiss him too! At least...he wanted to kiss Hannah. “There's no way I care about that...bumpkin!”

Their long talks on the phone were only to kill time.

  
The lies hurt no one. 

  
A.J. was only a name on a screen.  
  
Not a chance in hell, Sami was in love with some lonely redneck.  
  
Or was he?

 

 

**___________**

 

 

_”When are you coming back?”_

_“Soon.”_

_“When’s soon?”_

**_“Zayn, you’re getting on my last nerve!”_** Lately, it didn’t take a lot of for Baron to snap. He hated this. Probably more than the others did. Always looking over his shoulder, eyes keep darting to the review mirror whenever he drove, wondering if he was being followed. Whether by car or by foot, Baron waited. Whether it was for when that leprechaun came after him or, hopefully, when he gave up.

It wasn't supposed to end like this. They were supposed to make some fast cash, not go into hiding. None of them asked for this to happen! Who would want this?

Being stuck in some cheap motel, away from their homes and families. Constantly looking around and having their guard up. Not to mention, hearing nothing from Ambrose in weeks!

“Dean...you idiot! Why didn’t you come with us? Why did you stay behind where the _bait_ can get you!” Baron always referred to the men as ‘bait’. With Dean, it was ‘suckers’. “Are you dead?” He asked himself that more often than not. 

“I’m going to get some food.” Turning back, just now remembering that Sami was there with him. “Don’t. Leave.” The last words he snarled before walking out. Allen would never do that. He was the kind of man to kiss his lover goodbye or insist his partner come with him. 

 

 

**___________**

 

 

 “This isn’t the usual way to the bar, Bear.” It took Dean a while to notice. Looking out the window, scanning the new area. There were a lot of highways. The drive to their usual hangout spot usually took no more than thirty minutes. It had been almost an hour. 

“Don’t call me that!” Baron scoffed in disgust, using the review mirror to shoot Dean a look. “I’m not _that_ hairy...” He murmured, his grip tightened on the steering wheel. 

 

“You’re big as one~.” 

**“Fuck you!”**

“I meant height wise! Not weight. Jeez...”

 

”Baron, just tell him.” Sami finally piped up, unable to let Dean be oblivious to this anymore. 

“Fine.” The tall one’s smug grin returned. “We’re not going to the bar.” His voice was calm but his face screamed mischief. 

“Then where are we going?” 

“You’ll see.” 

 

No one made a sound the rest of the drive. Sami and Dean continued to look out the window while Baron appeared to be holding in laughter. Once the destination was reached, Baron hurried the two out and off they went to Gate A34. Dean's interest in the surprise or whatever one might call this had decreased drastically. His anticipation, if he ever had any, was now replaced with irritation. "Baron, just tell me why we're here?" 

"Trust me!" Baron struggled through sniggers and silent laughter to get out his response. "This...is gonna be awesome!" Taking his friend by the arm, the trio arrived at the gate. What they saw next made Sami and Dean's hearts nearly jump out. Two men waiting, taking turns between scanning the airport and back at their phones. Probably for responses.

 

 

_It was **Roman** and **A.J.**_

 

 

"Ah, shit!" Baron laughed to the point where it was silent due to lack of air. Taking breaks to breathe, he continued. "My guy even brought flowers!" Pointing at the smaller man entering the terminal. In one hand, his luggage, in the other, a bouquet of roses. Had to be at least fifty of them. Bright red and long stemmed, they looked as if they had just been picked. Gypsophila scattered all over them, almost each and every one of them had some in between them.  

 _"He must really like Bonnie."_ A quick thought running through Dean's mind before looking at Roman. _"He didn't get Deanna flowers? I'm surprised."_   

"Sami, go get a pic with your phone." Nudging the redhead while nodding over to the men. 

"I don't think we should do this..." A.J. may have looked calm and collected but his eyes screamed worry and anxiety. He couldn't do this. Not to Allen. He was waiting for Hannah. Waiting to smile at her, hug her, kiss her, take her somewhere so they could...make love.

 _"Sugar, when we meet I'm taking you the best resort in town where we'll make sweet love all day long!"_ One of the many text messages Allen would send. Some made Sami's heartthrob while others made him blush. There he was now. But wasn't waiting for Sami. He was waiting for Hannah. He wanted her! Not Sami. He loved Hannah, not Sami. So, maybe, he wasn't doing anything wrong after all?

"Come on!" A growl interrupted the battle with his conscience. Baron glaring down at him, becoming enraged by Sami's sudden disobedience. He didn't know why his friend felt guilt all of a sudden. Especially, here, the worst time of all! “I’ve worked too damn hard for you guys to puss out! Go fuckin’ tape it!” 

“Corbin, you tell me right now, what the fuck is going on.” Dean finally spoke, taking one last glance at Roman. “Why are the guys here?!” 

The tall one’s glare soon went back to his smug grin. “I tricked them all into coming here. They think their girls are going to pick them up from the airport!” Breaking out in laughter once more, holding onto his stomach for dear life. The men they scammed were waiting for the lovers to arrive while all Baron did was laugh. He was the only one able to find amusement in this. 

“How did you talk to our guys?” Dean pointed at himself then Sami. 

“Hacked into your accounts.” A simple shrug before turning his attention back to the ‘bait’. 

“You what?! How!?”

“ILoveJimBeam1 isn’t a hard password to remember.” He dismissed as if he didn’t know why Dean was acting the way he was. In Baron’s eyes, he was overreacting. Then again, Dean was always one for privacy. “Sami, go take a picture! Now!” 

This had to have been a dream. Baron was rough around the edges but never evil! This was plain cruel! How could Baron become so...heartless? Enraged by his friend’s callous behavior, he grabbed the tall one by his arm so their eyes could meet. "You are the _biggest_ piece of shit I've **ever** met in my life." His voice was that of anger but his eyes read betrayal. "And that's comin' from **_ME!_** Of all people!" Pushing Baron aside, he stormed off. 

"Where are you going?!" He called after. 

"It's an airport, I'm sure I'll find a cab!" Not even bothering to look back. He couldn’t watch as innocent beings were used as puppets for Baron’s amusement. He knew Sami would never stand up to Baron, he was too weak! 

“Everything alright with y’all?” The two men turned to see their victim. Sami just froze while Baron was now fuming due to Dean ruining his plan. “Your friend seems pretty pissed,” A.J. awkwardly chuckled in hopes of lightening the mood. 

“Fuck off, runt!” A snarl was all he got from Baron before he stormed off too. Leaving Sami alone with his oblivious victim. 

“I’m so sorry, sir!” He was quick to keep things from escalating more than they were now. “He’s usually a _really_ nice guy!” 

“I bet he is...” Pursing his lips after letting out his sarcastic response.

”You...you waiting for someone?” 

“Yeah, my girlfriend.” His face lightened up as if he was over the moon when he spoke about Hannah. “She should be here any second now. I hear traffic down in Florida is crazy.” 

“Yeah, it is!” Trying to make small talk, trying to hide the guilt of playing him for a fool. “Anyways,” He couldn’t stay. He couldn’t watch as Allen waited. Waiting for a person that didn’t exist. “She’ll come for ya.” Patting the shorter man on the shoulder with a warm smile. “She’ll be here soon, _sugar.”_ Wanting to take back his words so badly. How could Sami slip up and refer to him as a pet name given by A.J. himself!

“Have a nice visit.” He didn’t know if A.J. responded to the name or not. All he could do was turn around and go right for the exit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed and remember! 
> 
> If you would like to tell me your thoughts on my work PLEASE do NOT shy away from telling me ^_^
> 
> I LOVE COMMENTS & CRITICISM XD
> 
> I want to improve if needed ^_^


	4. From Liar to Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is happy to meets the guys and the guys are not too happy to meet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finals next week so don’t expect me to be on here a lot.

"Be honest, babe...you didn't hide because you wanted to be caught...you wanted daddy to find you." His rhythm was unpredictable. One minute they were slow and gentle thrusts, the next were quick and rough. The slow, gentle ones made Dean shiver with anticipation while the hard, quick ones made him go into a daze. Daddy's 'love making' always made him weak. 

"You can't-...prove that...big guy."

 

 **SMACK!**  

 

"Call me daddy." 

 

“H-hey! Don’t do that!”

 

**SMACK!**

 

”Say it!” 

 

”Ro, stop!” 

 

**SMACK!**

"Babe, don-!"

 

"Daddy!"

 

**SMACK!**

 

"Daddy, please! If you keep doing that I'll-...!" His body shaking from the violent orgasm. His load sprayed lines up his stomach and his upper body fell back onto the sheets, leaving his ass high in the air. 

"What happened?" His lover didn't see the cumshots but he knew an orgasm when he saw one. "You came already?"

"I was tried tellin' ya...if ya keep smackin' my ass like that I’m gonna cum..." His hole still tight around Roman's cock, every move he made caused the shivering to worsen. "Sorry, daddy...tried to warn ya." 

Now, he was at a crossroad. Did he want to continue giving his boy a good pounding and leave him shaking or find another way to have his own orgasm? Dean whined as he felt the large member leave his hole. Only for his body to be flipped over and his mouth pried open. His eyes widened at the taste of the member entering it forcefully. "Take that cock, baby." Another order from Roman as Dean was quick to obey. "Suck it!" If there was one thing Roman loved besides Dean's ass was his mouth. When it wasn't talking back. 

 

** ________ **

 

 

**"CORBIN DID THAT!?"**

 

_"Ro, please don't hurt him!"_

 

**"I'LL KILL HIM!"**

 

Maybe it wasn’t the smartest move to tell Roman the reason for being stood up at the airport. Especially after sex. But it was going to come out at some point, right? And it was better to hear it from Dean than anyone else. “You guys are torturing him enough already! He’s out hiding in some crappy motel with Sami. He’s probably learned his lesson!” 

“Quiet!” The larger man barked. Staring straight into blue orbs before snatching his cell off the nightstand. Typing AJ’s number, his thumb slammed down on the call button. 

“Come on....daddy, please?” 

“Shut up the fuck up or I’ll tie to the bed and leave the plug in you like last time!” As much as that threat sent all the blood to Dean’s cock, Roman _meant_ it. 

“Hello?” His focus was now on the southern accent coming from his phone. “What’s up, big dog?” A chuckle quickly followed, teasing Roman about his username on the dating site they got conned on. 

“Come over. Now.” Ignoring A.J.’s teasing, wasting no time to set the plan in motion. “Dean’s gonna help us get the other two.” Wrapping an arm around his lover, staring into those deep blue orbs again. “Remember the airport? They’re the reason why.” The last words he growled before hanging up. “Call up Baron,” Shoving his phone into the smaller man’s hands. “Tell him you lost your old phone, you got a new one and tell him to meet you for coffee.” 

“What’s going to happen to them?” 

“I won’t hurt them. I won’t lay a finger on them.” He assured, feeling Dean starting to shake. “But I promised A.J. and Finn I would help find them.” 

 

 

** ________ **

 

 

They weren’t talkative. Then again, what do you say to one of the men behind you getting catfished and stabbed in the back? Finn stayed quiet the entire time. A.J. spoke but only to Roman. 

“We’re here,” A.J. announced, parking the car and turned to the backseat. “This is where you told him to meet you at, right?” Finally talking to Dean who sat quietly in the backseat with Roman. 

“Y-yeah.” He nodded. “We come here all the time...after work.” 

“Oh, so you have jobs?” Finn asked, not even looking at the blonde. Clearly disgusted by his presence alone. “Obviously not good ones since you had to go and scam us out of fuckin’ thousands!” Spitting venom, still not looking at Dean. 

“I’m not the sucker that gave almost fifty grand to a **_complete stranger!”_**  

Before Finn snapped at their newest teammate, Styles was quick to step in. “There’s him now!” Pointing to the tall figure, looking for a table to sit at. 

“You sure that’s him?” Roman asked. 

“Yep, that’s the asshole. I’d recognize him anywhere.” Not even asking Dean if it was Baron. He was that sure. That was the bastard who snarled at him, called him a runt when he was only trying to help. 

"That's um..." Finn blanched. Once raging mad now hesitant. His eyes locked with Baron's long legs, then his immense, muscular arms, his hands the size of Finn's neck and all those tattoos...how could someone have that many tattoos and not run out of space already? "That's Baron?" He gulped, finally taking a good look at his face.

He looked so angry...

Angry at the world and angry at pretty much anyone who walked by. His eyes looked like that of someone often disappointed. Someone who had been screwed over so many times. Maybe that's why he did what he did? So someone _else_ could feel hurt for a change. 

"You know," Turning back to the others, finally remembering he wasn't the only one in the car. "We should head back." Saying rather quickly, doing whatever he could to stay in that car and away from the giant man. "We're only letting them win by doing this. We can always get money back and we can learn from this experience!" He babbled on as the three stared in confusion. "Hurting them won't make us feel better! It will only make us empty inside. We have to be the bigger men and walk-"

 

"Are you scared of him?" All three asked in unison. All of them could see right through him. The confused stares were now stares of annoyance. They were there to get back at Baron, not take one look at him and run screaming. 

 

"Look at him!" Pointing at their target while he stared at his phone and sipped his coffee. Completely unaware an act of revenge may or may not, be plotting against him. "Dear God, what the fuck his mum feed him? _Miracle Grow?"_

"I look like a fuckin' dwarf compared to him!" 

"So, that's why he always called you leprechaun." Dean realized before receiving a nudge from Roman as a warning to watch his mouth.

"He looks like an inmate on **death row!** " His color finally returned and his fear now became doubt. He refused to believe someone could be that...ginormous. 

"Baron's a sweetheart." Despite all they had done, Dean couldn't sit back and watch Baron be portrayed as a monster...that was his and Sami's job.

"I still have a hard time believing that," A.J. mumbled. "Sweethearts don't call you runt and tell you to fuck off within seconds of meeting you." 

"Yeah and no. _You're_ a sweetheart." Finn turned around to point at Dean. " _I’m_ a sweetheart." Pointing to himself. _**"That?"** _ Pointing back at Baron. "That's a fucking behemoth who looks like he's _**murdered** _ before!" 

"So, you're just gonna give up?!" Although Finn had Dean's sympathy he couldn't help but wonder...maybe Finn did deserve to be tricked? How could he talk so much shit and once faced with his con artist, he gives up due to fear. 

"I'm not going anywhere near that...thing!" As of now, Finn was resistant. He was backing down! “Tomorrow I'm taking the first plane back to Ireland." 

"Well," Dean shrugged, slouched back in his seat. "I guess you don't care what Baron did to you." 

"Money and heartbreak ain't worth dying." 

"And I guess you don't care what he said about you... _all the time_." 

"Dean." Roman's nudges now replaced with his harsh voice. "Knock it off." 

 

 

"What did he say?" 

 

 

The car became silent, Finn unable to look at anyone but still determined to find out what harsh words were being said about him. All Dean could do was grin, Finn didn't come off as a coward so he merely needed motivation. 

"He said some real sick shit, man." Shaking his head, pretending to be shocked by the words but really wasn't. It was Baron. He thought almost everyone was pathetic and worthless. Almost. "He said the only reason you're on those sites was...something about buying a wife?" 

"What?!" As soon as Finn turned to face Dean, his grin immediately dropped. Now, having to put on a straight face to be more convincing, he continued. 

"Or was it turning a chick into your personal ' _baby factory_ '? Or was it  **slave?** " Dean Ambrose spoke no lies. He loved Baron like a brother but even brothers had to teach each other lessons. "I don't know, it was definitely one of those." 

"...What else did he say?" It was like Finn was walking on eggshells, almost as if he didn't know if he wanted to hear the rest or not. 

"Well, this last one doesn't sound all bad. In my opinion." Finn was sensitive. He was emotional. He knew this would unleash all the pain and anger he was holding back. "He told me before he left...you know maybe it's nothing. I mean the other stuff was a lot harsher." 

 

"Tell me! Now!"

 

"...He said: you 'sure as fuck didn't _love'_ him and walked out the door."  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's a little shit and we know it ;D
> 
> AND! And he will do ANYTHING his man tells him! XD

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any suggestions for what should happen in the next chapters, PLEASE! Do not hesitate to comment down below and I will do my best. Like I use to say all the time, I can NEVER get enough of your guys' comments and criticism <3


End file.
